botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence
Name: 'Lawrence Fitzroy *'Clan: 'Malkavian *'Generation: '8th (Originally 11th) *'Embrace Date: '1815 *'Demeanor: 'Varies by personality *'Apparent Age: 'Late twenties *'Camarilla Status: '3 - Sheriff *'Clan Status: ' *'Sire: 'Dr. Franklin *'Known Childer: 'None *'Derangements: Multiple Personality Disorder, Short Term Memory Loss, Phobia of the number 4 Background Born in 1790 in the town of Chelmsford, Essex County, Lawrence had very few prospects growing up as the 2nd son of a gamekeeper. He left home at 19 and joined the army, where he ended up serving as a message runner for General Edward Pakenham. At the Battle of New Orleans,Lawrence carried updated orders to Lt. Col Thomas Mullins, whose troops were trying to cross a series of ditches to attack US forces. Mullins’ command was poorly prepared for their mission and was ambushed, the battle ending with most of the officers killed or wounded. During the attack Lawrence was bayoneted through the chest and left for dead in one of the ditches for several hours, where he was enveloped by several snakes seeking to keep warm. Shell shocked, grievously wounded, and poisoned from multiple snake bites, he was captured by the victorious US forces and taken to the Old Charity Hospital in New Orleans. The American officers questioned him repeatedly for what little information he had, then ultimately forgot about Lawrence and left him at the hospital, expecting him to die from his wounds. Despite the doctors’ best efforts, medical techniques at that time were unable to heal many of his wounds, and he lay bedridden for almost a year before a strange doctor came and promised to help him. The doctor was actually a Malkavian vampire whose ‘cure’ was to embrace Lawrence. After he was embraced, the sight and smell of blood in the hospital was too much for Lawrence’s fragile state and he frenzied. When he regained control of himself, the shock and horror of what he had become shattered Lawrence’s psyche, fracturing his ego into multiple personalities. Lawrence has very little memory of the times between his embrace and the present, and those he has he does not trust. Over the years many assumed personalities have come and gone; he is largely unaware of many of the personas he has assumed and does not know what he was doing or who his friends were during that time. He has long suspected someone was working against him, but only recently began to suspect that this enemy was one of the Followers of Set. Whoever it may be, he likes to taunt Lawrence with images of the symbol of Jupiter. Adam Wayne is the son of a Scottish immigrant, Andrew Wayne, and a French –Canadian mother, Monique Delacroix, born in Albany, New York. He was orphaned at the age of 11 when his parents were killed in a mountain climbing accident in the Adirondacks. After the death of his parents, Wayne lived with his aunt, Miss Catelyn Wayne, in the town of Logg’s Bottom, where he completed his early education through high school. Having graduated cum laude from high school, Wayne was invited to attend the US Naval Academy, where he graduated 5th in his class. He was to have been assigned to Naval Intelligence, but was granted special dispensation to join the CIA as a “black ops” field agent. After successfully completing several black ops assignments (liquidating two enemy agents, a North Korean spy on the thirty-sixth floor of the RCA Building in New York City, and a rogue FBI agent who had betrayed two NSA agents) Wayne was assigned to investigate the international criminal terrorist organization known as JUPITER. He has amassed enough evidence to conclude that the organization’s primary headquarters is located somewhere in the New Orleans area. Al Kavian was born into a very poor family in Slidell, Louisiana. He spent his youth in poverty, in the rough neighborhood of New Orleans known as “Back of the Town”, as his father, William Kavian and mother, Mayann, were brutally murdered in front of Al and his younger sister Beatrice during a break-in at their home. Al and his sister survived by hiding in the back of a closet. The murderer was never caught, although Al did glimpse the man, noticing the strange “4” shaped tattoo on his arm. The children were then placed in the care of their grandmother, Josephine Kavian, and at times, their Uncle Isaac. At five, Beatrice died of whooping cough. He attended the Fisk School for Boys. He brought in some money as a paperboy and also hauled coal to the red-light district. Sometimes he sang in the waterfront parks and with the bands playing in the brothels and dance halls. After dropping out of the Fisk School at age eleven, Kavian joined a quartet of boys who sang in the streets for money. Local accordion player Thumb Johnson said he taught Kavian to play by ear at Dago Tony's in New Orleans. Since then he has been on and off the streets making money performing by himself in Jackson Square or occasionally with several local Dixieland bands in the jazz clubs. Manfred Fokker was born in Berlin in 1913. He developed a keen interest in science and history despite his family’s penchant for business, and was fascinated by the developing study of archaeology. In 1939 he joined the German scientific expedition to Tibet led by German zoologist and SS officer Ernst Schafer. The official plan of the expedition included research on the landforms, climate, geography, and culture of the region; the unofficial purpose (at the urging of the SS hierarchy) was to determine whether Tibet was the cradle of the Aryan race and confirm their descent from Atlantis. Although the expedition failed to generate any evidence of Aryan or Atlantean origin, Manfred argued for a follow-up expedition to an area of the Himalayas that he believed would provide more information. His proposal was accepted, and he and his team were dispatched in 1940 in a Zeppelin to investigate the area. Unfortunately there was a storm and the Zeppelin crashed only a few miles short of their destination. Fokker barely survived the crash, but the other members of the team were killed. Fokker would have died of exposure in the frigid mountain climate had he not been found by a group of monks from a nearby temple. He was taken to the temple and recovered from his injuries, where he remained and studied with the monks for the next 5 years. He learned that the monks were from an order called K’un Pao, and were well aware of his research as they were one of 2 sects of guardians that tradition held were tasked with preparing humanity for the resurgence of Atlantean knowledge. The Atlantean knowledge was reputedly stored in four stones that were hidden throughout the world, as they had foreseen a great cataclysm which would decimate the colonies they had established and seal the polar openings to their underworld civilization. The Atlanteans prepared 2 groups of monks to guide humanity once the stones had been recovered; one was the monastery of K’un Pao, the other was located in the city of Ilium. The monks of Ilium were all killed during the war with Mycenae, but some of the Mycenaeans found their records and formed a secret society called the Order of Zeus (OZ) to seek out the stones and use the knowledge within for world domination. The Tolku of K’un Pao invited Fokker to join the order, which he did gladly, and told him what the order had learned of the Atlantean stones. One had been in the Temple of Solomon in Jerusalem, and was seized by the OZ during the Roman conquest. The Tolku said he believed that the stone they discovered was then lost or destroyed when the OZ attempted to use it in Pompeii. The second stone was hidden within the Great Pyramid of Giza, and was taken by the Muslim Caliphs to Mecca and placed within the Kaaba around 680. The third stone was found near Golconda, India, in 1296; it was later seized by the British in 1849 and cut into several smaller stones, several of which are part of the Crown Jewels of England, and one became the Hope Diamond. The fourth stone was once held by the Aztecs in Tenochtitlan, but was taken by Cortez when he conquered Mexico. The Tolku told Fokker that his mission was to track down the fourth stone, as the other 3 were accounted for, and to prevent the OZ from acquiring it. Fokker returned to the West and began researching the whereabouts of the fourth stone. He discovered the Aztecs named it the Mrin, and that the Spanish ship that was to return it to Spain suffered major damage during a storm and put into New Orleans for repairs. During the ship’s stay in the city, the second mate, Joachim Prenada, stole the gem and some of the other treasure aboard and jumped ship; his body was found 3 days later, but the Mrin stone had disappeared. Fokker could find no record or mention of the stone after Prenada’s death, so he traveled to New Orleans to conduct further research; he has been searching there ever since, and has come to the conclusion that the stone is hidden somewhere in the area and serves as the focus of mystical activity. He believes he is correct in this as he has identified agents from the OZ in the city by the symbol they wear. Category:Camarilla Category:Malkavian Category:Player Character Category:Regulators